1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new combination of a water heater tank and a control device therefor and to such a control device and a shaft extension for the control device as well as a new method of making such a new combination.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide the combination of a water heater tank having a heating means therefor and a control device carried by the tank and having operating means to sense the temperature of the tank and to operate the heating means in relation to the sensed temperature and a selected temperature of the control device, the control device having a housing means and having a temperature selector means rotatably carried by the housing means to set the selected temperature, the selector means comprising a knob provided with a transverse slot means therein. For example, see the McIntosh U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,211.
It is also known to provide a shaft extension to a selector means of a control device. However, it is not known to applicant to snap-fit a shaft extension in a transverse slot means in a knob of a selector means.